Robot's Sleep
by Demon's-Praise
Summary: It started out as a pleasant day, then quickly turned out to be- "S-Sasori! What are you d-doing!"


_I don't know why, but I consider puppets, the robots of the past. They're just so cool, and how someone when bulding these could take in and consider all the movements to make them seem realistic or cartoonish C:_

_But, other than my rambling, I'll start making some of these one-shots connecting to my New Eyes, New Outlook. I always feel that if I had fan-service to a serious plot-line, like hardcore fanservice., that it makes the story-line cheaper and less thought through than it is._

_SO these are where I take it out on. There'll be several of these throughout the plotline of New Eyes. At the very least one for every Akatsuki member, maybe even a Konan one xD_

_You can choose whteher or not this will canon in the plotline of my story. _

_But, yeah~ Hope you like, and if you haven't read any chapters of New Eyes, New Outlook, do it now!_

* * *

><p>I was not sure whether it was night or day. Nor could I recall how long I've been here. Maybe a year or so. Everything just seemed to merge together in on big blob.<p>

Either way, time had no matter at this moment. My arms and legs ached from hours of unrelentless teachings. I could tell that they were effective, but the soreness I had after was too much to bear. I sighed, flinching at the pain in my gut. I desperately wanted to use my first-aid, but it would be dangerous at my low chakra right now. I slowly comforted the wound by rubbing it to dull the pain.

Sasori was a strict mentor, even though I regret saying it, I should be thankful for him. For training me in his own private teachings, whether they were ordered or not. For preparing meals for me, they weren't the best, but they were decent. And, really for letting me stay alive, I'm sure he could kill me in any moment. I was sure I was a frustrating student, with my slow pace and fragility.

My back was stiff from the stone, so I shifted a small bit. Though, I was still quite uncomfortable. I sat up, leaning my upper body against the wall, admiring the large bruises on my calves. I was sure there wre more hidden under the long, navy blue shorts I was wearing, but those were to be examined at another time.

I yawned, unintenionally. I decided it would be smarter to get some rest instead of groaning over injuries. I huddled against the wall, hoping it would return the smallest bit of heat to me. Slowly, I drifted off into my own slumber, exhausted from today's training.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the loud clang of the cell door openeing. I flinched at the noise, turning my attention to the man in the door way. Sasori stood staring down at me, I stared back. I was quite suprised that he was out of his puppet he had grown to staying in for the duration of my training. "Come." He stated, beginning his way down the hall. I followed without question, curious to his means.<p>

We continued our usual way, with him opening the stone blockage, and into the large, echoey cavern. I sometimes wondered if they had carved it in here, or that the stone was naturally formed in the shape of a dome. He stopped just before the other edge of the cave. I hurried after, not wanitng to be left behind.

The red-head's palm slammed into the stone, earthiing out a small doorway, that looked perfectly carved. Yet, I was sure punching your fist to stone caused it to crumble, not to sculpt an almost perfect passage. Maybe a chakra techinqu-...

"Hurry up, you're waisting time." My mentor stated, taking me out of my thoughts. I blushed slightly and walked outside.

I looked around, slightly blinded by the burning light in the sky... Was that the sun? I don't remember it being so bright. The grass, it's so soft. I could feel the many blades of greenery bend beneath my sandals, and it felt amazing. Unlike the hardened stone I was so used to. I saw all the colors surronding me, the cherry red bridge in front of us, the crystal blue lake flowing brilliantly beneath it. The leaves bright green from the obvious turn of spring, birds chirping and soaring across the blue sky. I'd forgotten how beautiful nature was, in the year I was hidden away in the rocky enclosure.

Suddenly, strings tacked themselves to my chakra system. I looked over to Sasori, noticing his puppet strings appearing on his fingertips. Did... Did his strings work on _people_...? Or is this just another one of his bluffs...? I didn't exactly want to take any chances... "I, uhm, S-Sasori... Could you p-please-"

_"No."_

"I-I'm s-sorry..." I apologized to him, silently cursing myself in my head. He continued walking on into the thick woods, I staggered to follow, as the strings were freaking me out... Not that his puppetteeing was freaky! No, it was quite a beautiful show of art, it's amazing that he could do things like that! No that I'm saying he's amazing! Well, he is quite nice, and even _handso-_... He's a good teacher...

I wish he would get these strings off of me, they bothered me and gave me weird thoughts. I threw a pitiful look his way, hoping it might help my cause. Though his stoic look never changed on his peachy face. I chose not to ask again, as I know how easily he gets annoyed with my pestering him. I sighed, and felt his gaze turn onto me. I continued to look forward, but he kept his gaze on me. Why is he looking at me..? What did I do..? Is he planning something, again? Why is face getting red..? _Oh lord..._

I felt myself go into an almost panic state, to which I couldn't figure out why. My face felt red, and I put my palms up ot them, hoping it would cool me down in anyway possible. _'Hinata, you're overreacting, just calm down...'_ I chanted in my head. But, it was difficult when you had an audience.

But, I felt everything in my head stop when I heard a chuckle. Like, all the gears stopped just to hear it. It sounded earthy, but light. I glanced to my right, to see Sasori laughing... _at me._ His finger was curled onto his lip, trying to stop the laughter, but it tumbled out anyway. I felt myself flush even more, and let my head fall to watch the ground as we walked. I felt a little happier that my longer hair could now hide my face, but all the same, I was embarrased. I pouted at the familiarity of the scene, though it usually was with _Naru-_... _Him._

Wait, why would I even compare _Him_ to Sasori...? I felt myself blush... There is no way I could even think of Sasori in that fashion. I pouted at my conflicted self, and wish I jumped in that river so I wouldn't have to deal with all this.

I glanced up at Sasori, who was now done laughing, though he had a smile plastered to his face. He looked friendlier that way. His smile resembled him almost perfectly, it doesn't show much emotion unless you look a bit deeper to see it's true beauty, something you want to see last for generations.

I raised my head a bit more proudly, smiling at how I felt I could describe a person.

"We're here." Sasori stated.

I looked forward a bit more to see... _A meadow_! I ran into the fragrance-filled field. I was careful not to dive head-first into the pond that sat near-by. I saw so many gorgeous flowers, it was a miracle that nature could create all of these things. I felt like dancing, but then I would look like an idiot in front of Sasori, and I didn't need to minimize what respect he did have of me.

Besides, my shy nature never allowed these things. Instead, I settled with picking flowers for the cell. It'd bring some color to the room.

I did my best to ignore Sasori's stare, but it was difficult. When I did get a good look at what he was doing, he was sitting atop a pretty big rock, a debating look on his face. Like, he trying to decide something. I gave him a small wave, and a smile. He raised an eyebrow, and I hurridly turned my attention to a red flower on the other side of the field. I walked towards it, ready to add it to my building collection, but all the joints in my body locked. I couldn't even open my jaw.

Without my permission, my body stood straight up, and walked towards the center of the meadow. I couldn't look at Sasori, to see what he was doing, or if this could be an enemy ninja, or even maybe someone from my own village coming to rescue me! Would I even want them to though...? _I-I mean_! Of course I would! I would've sighed, but the muscles around my lungs were tight and made it difficult for excessive breathing.

My calves went weak, and I fell to my knees, my butt landing on my center on feet. I was curious to what was going on, and scared that something was going to happen.

Sasori came into view, the chakra strings brightly glowing from him to me. He stood a good 3 feet from me, but what happened next was a bit... _weird_. He fell, his head landing perfectly in my lap. I blushed at this, and I didn't know what to do at all. His chocolate eyes were shut, and his breathing slowed. Was he... sleeping...?

I stared at him intesly for a few seconds, and came to conclude that I was correct. I sighed, finally. My muscles were relaxed, but I could still see the chakra strings attached to myself.

I looked down at him, and I felt a pang of sympathy. I guess I wasn't the only one worn out by all the non-stop teachings. I smiled down at him, wondering what he was dreaming about, when my head came up with an idea. This is like all the romance mangas I've read. Where the guy lays his head down in the girl's lap, I blushed at the thought but felt the urge to be like the girl in the manga and just see what happened. I-it of course was only to test this for _Him._

Carefully, I entangled my fingers into his red velvet hair. It was soft, yet too rough to be silky. It was a bit messy, but in a good way. I removed my fingers from his hair, and lightly touched his jaw, and I realized how delicate my fingers looked against him. He shifted, and I flung my hands back, hoping I didn't disturb him into awakening. He quickly settled down, and I wiped away the sweat on my forehead.

I looked back to the puppet strings, wondering if he could control me in his sleep. His sleeve was accidently pulled up a bit above his elbow. But then, I noticed something, a bit... Well, odd.

Around his elbow, there was a rather weird indention. Curiosity over took me, and I was careful to lean over his head and reach over to his hand. I gave quick looks to Sasori every now and then making sure that I wasn't disturbing his slumber. I imagine he didn't take kindly to people that woke him up. I lifted his hand ever-so-_cautiously,_ investigating into his rather strange arm.

I lightly touched it, in turn his arm twitched, but quickly relaxed. And, even further, I learned that his body had no heat... I could easily detect a strong chakra system, but his skin was harder than rock, and had the texture of wood...

I started putting things together in my head, figuring things out, when my boobs started vibrating. I looked down to them, and realized they were in Sasori's face, as I guess he was trying to speak. I flopped backwards, my face an incredibly bright red.

His eyes were half-awake, and his looked agitated. I slapped my hands to cover my mouth to prevent me from shrieking. My breasts, were in his face. I-I-I, _what do you **say** after that_? I rushed my mind to think of an answer while utter chaos was playing through me. I felt myself start to shake and I couldn't focus. Oh no! Not now!

The heat got to my head, and I couldn't handle it. _And, I fainted._

* * *

><p><em>Sasori<em>

Inwardly, I sighed looking at the poor sight. She honestly needed to work on her social skills. I brought myself up from her lap, using the puppet strings to get her over my shoulder.

Once the awkward female was over my shoulder, I began the walk back. Though, as I walked, I couldn't help but think to how dangerous those things on her chest were. I almost suffocated under those.

But, to the question of why I did that, simply an experiment, and nothing more. _Absolutely nothing..._

* * *

><p><em> Sasori, you're such a bad liar :D<em>

_Anyway, yeah. My super cool story awesome enough for ya? :D_

_But, anyway, tell me if you really wanna see more of these side stories? I'd really appreciate the feedback C:_

_And if you didn't understand this story, you probably didn't read New Eyes, New Outlook _ And what have i been telling you to do..? Read it!_

_kthnxbye_


End file.
